Asymmetrical Garbage and a witch
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Erica finally got out of home schooling and her first encounter with the Grim Reaper's son is interesting. But what happens when they find out her mother is a witch? Or that her 'father' is actually hidden deep under the school?
1. Info

Name: Erica Gorgon

Family: Medusa and Crona

Looks: Longish brown hair in pigtails held up with red ribbon. Very shaped. Big breasts, very noticeable hour glass. Deep chocolate brown eyes. Wears a bikini like top that ties in the front and a leather mini-skirt that zips up the back

Age: 13

Likes: Symmetry, dancing, singing, cooking, frends, family

Dislikes: pretty much everything else

Friends: Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death the Kid, Spirit (Death Scythe), Dr. Stein, Lord Death, Marie, Sid, Yuki, Suki

Fav Color(s): Black, red, blue, purple, pink

Personality: Erica can be a total bitch. She's a potty mouth and speaks her mind. If you got something to say you better say it to her face. If she likes you and you don't know it depending on her mood when she begins to like you depends on how she expresses it. If you call her a slut or anything on those lines you can excpet to be going threw a few buildings. And she's pretty damn strong.

Past: Mother had her and sent her to the DWMA to be raised, she ended up being raised by Stein. Father is a mystery, but not. Separated by Crona because of his black blood. She's a grim reaper. Has two weapons that change into others, Yuki and Suki, twin sisters. She has never met anyone except for Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death. Wishes she could be a little more free. She has a bad temper and depending on the buttons you push depends on how much pain your gonna be in.

Name: Yuki

Family: Suki

Looks: Black hair held up in pigtails with purple ribbon, pale, tall, wears a purple short-sleeved chinese styled kimono that has two slits up to her hips and has gold trim. Wears black fishnet stockings that go up to her midthigh and black shoes.

Age: 13 (older twin)

Likes: Fighting, boys, cool things, danicing, singing, shopping

Dislikes: Assholes, people who piss Erica off, being made fun of

Friends: Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death the Kid, Spirit (Death Scythe), Dr. Stein, Lord Death, Marie, Sid, and Erica

Fav color: Purple

Personality: pretty laid back. She can be a bitch but won't if she doesn't have to. Loves the thought of becoming a powerful weapon. If she likes you, she'll flat out tell you and that's that. She wants what she wants and she'll find away to get it.

Past: Her and her sister Suki had been on the streets kicking some random ass when thet meet Erica. They tried to beat her up but it back fired. They liked her style and decided that being her weapons might be fun.

Name: Suki

Family: Yuki

Looks: Black hair held up in pigtails with red ribbon, pale, tall, wears a red short-sleeved chinese styled kimono that has two slits up to her hips and has gold trim. Wears black fishnet stockings that go up to her midthigh and black shoes.

Age: 13 (Younger twin )

Likes: clouds, calm things, flowers, peacefulness.

Dislikes: Assholes, people who piss Erica off, being made fun of, violence

Friends: Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death the Kid, Spirit (Death Scythe), Dr. Stein, Lord Death, Marie, Sid, and Erica

Fav color: Red

Personality: She's a little jumpy. She usually says "I don't know how to deal with this" and gets on Erica's nerves sometimes. She has her crazy moments and those are the times she'll kick your ass in a heart beat. She doesn't care about being a death weapon, as long as she's with her big sister.

Past: Her and her sister Yuki had been on the streets kicking some random ass when thet meet Erica. They tried to beat her up but it back fired. They liked her style and decided that being her weapons might be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Erica's POV**

I was looking for a misson in the DWMA. Yuki was getting restless and Suki needed to work on some of her responses. I was looking for a good one, like a 3 star miester one. I couldn't find one. I guess I had to ask Lord Death.

When I turned, I began to run in the Death Room's direction and bumped into someone. I looked down since I fell on top of them and realized that I fell on a boy. Yellow eyes, black hair with 3 white stripes on the left and not the right. It kinda bugged me but I blew it off.

"Sorry." I stood up and helped him up. I was nice when first meeting someone, and sometimes after that. I continued to Lord Death's office. When I got there he was talking to his Death Scythe, Spirit.

"Hey Death?" He looked at me and started bouncing. Man, he was so childish. He used to scare the piss outta people, now look at him. I can barely take him seriously.

"Yes Erica?"

"Can I have a misson? All the one's on the misson board seem to easy for me."

"Well, actually yes I do. It's for a three star miester, but I'll give it to you. In the Pyrimid of Anubis- One second". He turned and started talking to this kid saying how they need one more soul before they needed to go after a witch. Bye the time they finished it was night time.

"Anyways. In the Pyrimid of- One Second I think that's my son calling." He turned to his mirror and the boy from this morning was there. They started talking and then these two girls said something on how the lines on his head where a sensitive topic at the moment. Then Death gave the kid the Anubis misson he was about to give me.

"Whoa hold on a sec. You where just telling me that the misson I was gonna go on was going to be at the Pyrimid of Anubis!"

"Oh, you're right I was... how about you two go together, it might do you some good to meet someone new Erica."

"Like hell it will!" I just gave in and went to where this kid was and we introduced ourselves.

"My name's Erica. I'm gonna flat out say it now I'm part witch. I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me until you have 198 souls anyways so there. What's your name?" He looked at me kinda weird, but introduced himself.

"My name is Death the Kid. I'm also a reaper and I'm Lord Death's son. I have two weapons to keep me balanced and symmetrical."

"Your hair's not though." He fell to the ground and started to whine. His weapons looked at me and started to cheer him up, then we started moving.

"So Death the Kid-"

"Call me Kid"

"Right, Kid. Sorry 'bout the whole hair thing. I'd fix it but I might go insane. You're not the only one who needs the whole symmetry thing. That's why I have two weapons. I need the symmetry. I don't have the human form issue, except for the color of their kimonos." I confessed and Kid got his skateboard out and I got out my broom.

"You have a broom?"

"I said I was part witch didn't I? If you'd rather I'll get my skateboard."

"I'd rather you have your skateboard."

"Fine" I got my skateboard and we headed for Egypt.

We got there and while Kid and I admired the symmetry of the tomb, Suki and Patty where talking about it's size and Liz and Yuki were complaining. We all started inside and Kid and I continued to marvel at the symmetry. Then we stopped.

"Kid? You've been quiet, you okay?" Liz said

"Yeah, you too Erica. 'Sup?" Yuki pointed out.

"I think the picture in my living room is a little to the right?" We both said at the same time.

"That's all!" Liz and Yuki began dragging Kid and I further in. When we encountered mummies, Kid and I left and I realized that I was dreaming and that the picture was fine. Then I met up with Kid and we headed back.

"Hello Anubis, you're as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Kid said. I nodded in agreement and we started in on our skateboards when we saw this ball. They said meow and we picked it up.

"What are you? Such perfect symmetry. You are amazing. Wait no." Kid and I noticed that it had 3 eyelashes on one side and 4 on the other.

"You make me sick get away!" He kicked it and it went flying.

We made it to Yuki, Liz, Suki, and Patty and it seemed like the Pharoh was stripping them. We broke the bandages and they changed. Yuki and Suki became pistols and I grabbed them so that I could shoot them with my pinkies, Kid seemed to shoot them the same way.

Then we couldn't shoot. The Pharoh was so symmetrical. We got the shit beat out of us when the Pharaoh came out. We looked at him and got pissed, he wasn't symmetrical.

"You're the most hideous thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Who ever created you should be dug up shot and reburied. You're disgusting disgusting disgusting!"Kid and I went beserk and shot the hell outta the Pharaoh.

I decided to let Kid have the soul and when we were gonna say bye to Anubis, the tomb shattered and when we got back to the DWMA Lord Death took all of the souls we collected.

Great. This is gonna take forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Erica's POV**

So I was kinda just walking about bored outta my mind. I decided to go talk to Kid about symmetry, I mean, why not. The boy loves symmetry, so do I, should be fun.

I got to his house and stood there a minute. I realized there was a spot on the upper right hand window that was five inches away from the visible side. It was on the outside and I had to fix it now!

"It's not symmertrical!" I heard a yell from inside and saw Kid try to clean the spot from the inside. It looked like he was crying. I walked up the building making sure I had no chance of destroying any of the symmetry and was looking straight at Kid. "What are you doing here?"

"Open the window and hand me the cleaning supplies." He did so and I cleaned the spot and smiled. "There. All Symmetrical. Hey Kid, can I come in and talk. I'm bored and need something fun to do." He nodded and I walked in, taking my shoes off and putting them behind his. Yuki put her's behind Liz's and Suki behind Patty's. Kid lead me into his living room and I gawked.

"It's perfectly symmetrical!" I smiled and ran around. I bumped into a lamp and Kid almost screamed his ass off. I caught it and pulled out my tape measure and put it back on the table then measure the distance between the other one and the edge of the table and placed the other one exactly there.

"That was almost a horrible catastrophe." I said and sat in the middle of the couch, Kid came and sat beside me.

"What did you want to talk about Erica?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Symmetry!" His eyes sparkled and we got into this long conversation on symmetry. Then I noticed something.

"Where's Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty?"

"I saw them all go to their bedrooms. Yuki with Liz, Suki with Patty." I sighed and we continued.

Then we headed to Death's office to watch some remedial lessons. It was Death Scythe's daughter, Maka. He was always talking about her. I heard how she almost made her partner Soul Eater, aka Soul, into a death scythe and ate a cat girl's soul instead and had to start over. And then Black*Star who hasn't got shit for soul's.

Kid sat in this yellow throne and I sat on the floor between his legs. I told him this made everything symmetrical and he shut up.

Maka was grabbed when the Zombie Teacher, Sid, came out of the ground, the fact she was wearing a skirt made her hold it down. Then Soul went scythe and Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon, changed into a chain-scythe.

Sid started talking about how he felt no fear of death and did this stupid thing that was supposed to be like a bell and said that he liked starting class when the bell rang because punctuality was important. Then the battle started.

Sid was holding his grave stone and I kinda thought it sorta looked like a fucked up gun thing. Soul started complaining on being hungry and Maka started saying how they're one star's and he was a three star. I'm sitting here thinking _'Technically he's still alive. More like the living dead.'_ Then he said in was second period and did that moronic bell noise again. Death that was annoying!

"Oh yeah. When this lesson is over. You're all gonna die." Was he serious? Damn that was so stupid! Seriously. And if he's gonna do that stupid period thing he could at least make it last that long. Anyways. Maka said something about cutting class and going home taking a warm hot bath. Seriously. This whole giant joke like fight thinga maggier a) made no sense and b) was pissing me off!

They all started attacking and Sid was telling them how to fight. He's helping them? Fucking idiot! And he continued to say what kinda man he was. I was about to blow. Kid seemed perfectly calm and I mentally applauded him.

Sid smashed Black*Star to the ground and did that stupid bell noise again. I was seriously gonna kick this guys ass if he didn't stop. Then he said class was over and asked Maka if she was ready to die yet. Nice question Mr. Dumbass. Then started saying how being a zombie removes that fear. Black*Star started to complain. Then he hit Sid. Nice he got a complement from Death and then Sid attacked Maka. She dodged and Death made a 'hn' kinda sound and started talking about how Maka can fight dispite her fear.

Then Soul said something and they did a Soul Resonance. Then they started Witch Hunter and slipped and sent it towards Black*Star. Then he yelled at her and Maka and Soul started arguing. Then Sid went underground and started randomly attacking. Then Black*Star got this star thing going on, Trap Star. Then Black*Star caught Sid... along with Maka. It was kinda sad and Death turned of the mirror off and Kid started to speak.

"So all they have to do know is find who turned Sid into a zombie right?"

"Right."

"Who's responsible? Do you know? He's no ordinary Meister is he?" Then they started talking about Death Scyhe and his old partner. Dr. Fracken Stein. Daddy! This is gonna suck. They are gonna get their asses beat quick. Shit.

**By the way, the chapters are going to be VERY desriptive. I was watching the anime for a third time while writing, and everytime something happened, I HAD to write it down, so if you've never watched the anime... you should not be reading this story. =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Erica's POV**

We continued talking about dad. Patty said that they could send Liz and she said she couldn't. Then Kid asked if this was a little much for remedial lessons.

"You know what's going to happen. They'll die" I can't believe he said that! Dad's not a heartless bastard! We turned the mirror back on. Wow, it reminds me of a TV. Nice.

The four students, were standing in front of a dark house that had stitching all over it, aka, my house. Then they started to insult it. Oh hell no you don't. I've lived there for almost all of my life. It ain't that bad.

Then the door opened and there was the sound of wheels scrapping on tile. Then dad came out and his chair got caught on the bottom of the door frame. He fell on his back, got back up and patted his ass off, sitting back down.

He started complaining about how something didn't feel right. He started screwing with his screw and said he was gonna try this again. Everyone started talking about him and Black*Star said he wanted to see what happened next. Dad came out on his chair again. Same results. Wow. I was so embarressed that he was my dad.

The only other people who knew where Lord Death, Spirit, Yuki, and Suki. Yuki and Suki were sworn to secrecy with one look. Lord Death wouldn't because he would never think of it. And Spirit was who knows where. Dad asked what the students needed.

"You did this. You turned Sid into a zombie!" Then dad guessed that they where kids from the academy. Then Maka asked why he did it. I knew this answer. And dad answered it that exact way. It was an experiment. Then he said everthing was a test subject. Bullshit it is. He never laid a hand on me in an unfatherly way.

Dad did his soul analyzes on Soul and Maka. I wanted to hear this so I listened closely. Soul's soul is careless and arrogant while Maka's is earnest and strong willed. Interesting. Then Soul continued asking damn questions and said that Maka could do that too. She said she could and dad creeped her out by reading her soul wavelength.

Then Black*Star brought attention to himself by telling dad to shut up and not ignore him. Dad's soul analyzes fpr Black*Star was self centered and wild. Black*Star jumped down to attack but Dad dodged and hit him. When Tsubaki said Black*Star's name after he hit the ground dad did her soul analyzes, willing to compramise and has a very accepting nature. Then he said the experiment could begin.

Dad asked how he should start his experiment on Maka and she ran and attacked him. He got Soul out of her hands and grabbed one of her ponytails. That's low dad, seriously. He took off her jacket and pulled her shirt up so that her could draw the insicion lines on her stomach. Once he did Black*Star came over and attacked him with his soul's wavelength.

Then Kid asked another fucking question. I swear the next question he asks during this fight I'm gonna kill him. Then Lord Detah said how Black*Star is actually pretty strong.

Back on the mirror Black*Star noticed that his attack did jack shit and Dad told him how he can change his wavelengths and that when he did his soul analyzes he took the opportunity to find out how to change his soul's wavelength to match theirs and that if the wavelengths are the same Black*Star can't hurt him, but he could hurt Black*Star. Kid asked another question, once Death answered I hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You ask way too many questions and you're making it hard to watch the fight!" Dad went over and zapped the shit outta Black*Star's skull. When he finished Black*Star was bleeding from multiple places on his head and he fell to the ground. Tsubaki screamed and Soul flipped the fuck out.

Kid stood up and said that he head to go help. Death tried to stop him since he wasn't a student but he left with Patty and Liz and said that he wanted to be enrolled in classes. After they left I looked at Death.

"He's not doing well as a reaper if he can't tell that Dad didn't actually kill him and just left him unconsious. I'll go get them, can you give me my mirror so that I can finish watching the fight? And is it okay if I ask my dad to enroll me for classes? Maybe it could help me become a better reaper?" He nodded and I went after Kid while watching the fight.

Soul was over Black*Star and Tsubaki was on the brink of tears. Soul told Maka they needed to fight and she ended up falling to the ground shaking saying how she couldn't do it. She must have seen dad's soul. It's huge, has stitches, and a big ass screw in it... last time I saw it anyways. Dad said that she could see his soul and I again sighed. She continued to complain.

I finally got to Kid and the others and he was on the floor, hands and knees, groveling... again. Liz asked what was wrong.

"Did I really forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle?" Liz kinda sassed him then told him that if they didn't hurry the students were gonna die and I sighed. I always remember to fold the toilet paper into a triangle. He fell on the ground more and continued saying that his father would probably disown him.

I went over to the laughing Patty and started to laugh with her. I heard Liz say that he'd be a great grim reaper and that they should head over to the spooky lab and save the kids and Kid said no. When she asked why he said that if he got defeated by toilet paper he shoul die and she told him to die. I love these guys. I looked back to the mirror.

Soul was now trying to find out why the fuck Maka was spazzing. Wow he's dumb. She slapped his hand and told him that he wouldn't be like that if he could see dad's soul. Soul started sassing her and telling her that they can defeat him and when Maka looked at him she looked hopefulisher. He told her that dad was just waiting for her to finish her tantrum and that it was polite. Of course dad is! He has to deal with me and my symmetry issues!

Soul turned into a scythe and they soul resonated, dad stood there probably thinking on how the soul resonance works, and they did Witch Hunter. Dad blocked it, then destroyed the Witch Hunter.

When dad walked over to Maka, Soul transformed back to human form and guarded her saying that he won't let dad hurt his meister. Dad smiled and said that they passed. Then said why Soul passed. Then Soul asked why he killed Black*Star and said person started talking. I sighed.

"They're okay guys relax. Kid you can go check on the toilet paper now." He went off. Back to the mirror. Then Soul ranted and dad said it was fun scaring them and that they should've seen the looks on their faces.

Then dad spun in his chair and said that they could spend the night in his labratory. Oh hell no. I wanted my daddy daughter time. They all denied and I smiled. They left and I went over while Yuki and Suki spent the night at Liz and Patty's. I got there and dad seemed kinda happy.

"What's up Daddy?"

"Oh Erica I have the greatest news!"

" Scared the shit outta some academy students?"

"Besides that!"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yes."

"Cab I join the DWMA?"

"Yes because I'm going to be teaching there!" I smiled and hugged him.

The next day he left late and I sat in the house with my mirror watching the first day. Dad had his chair and tripped over the bottom of the door frame and told the class that they were starting. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all looked like they were gonna piss themselves. Haha! Dad you rock!

**See, over descriptive as FUCK! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Erica's POV**

I was home getting ready for my first day at the DWMA. I had to make sure everything was perfect and that took me until 9:30.

I went to Kids house and we all went to school together. When we got there Soul was sitting there.

"Are you here to give us a tour?" Kid asked. Soul looked up and smirked.

"If you think I've been waiting here for three hours to give you a tour you're wrong. If you were here at 7 like you were supposed to you could've looked around yourself." He said seven? No! It can't be seven!

Kid freaked and said that he had to say eight since it was better and horizantally or vertically cut it was symmetrical. I agreed and we both fell to our knees begging him to take it back. Then Liz told us that something was yelling at Kid and I. When we looked we saw Black*Star.

When that happened he broke part of the spike and Kid and I both stood up and screamed. Black*Star hit the ground and said he was a big star and Kid and I told him that he was a pig and that he was stupid to risk his soul to a pair of grim reapers, Liz and Patty went gun and I looked at Yuki and Suki.

"Giant Fan form please girls." They nodded and turned into a pair of big ass black cloth fans with lace trimming.

"6 against 2? Doesn't seem all that fair. For you anyways." Black*Star said. He's really full of himself isn't he? Soul warned us that if we fought them we'd lose. Seriously?

"Bullshit. You won't even lay one of you filthy one star meister hands on me. I might have to rearrange your faces to make them symmetrical though." I smirked and my soul grew. No one noticed because I had the witch part of my soul have soul protect. Same with the eighth I'd rather not mention.

I kinda frowned when Black*Star said he could easily kick my ass. I was a girl and a man could easily woop my ass. Kid got into his position. A gun faced at each. I smirked and got into mine. Both fans above my head, ready to blow them away, literally.

We started and Kid and I both attacked. To be truthful the gun shots might have been a little loud and probably brought attention from inside but who cares. Those two idiots were doing well dodging. Black*Star started to complain and Kid went to hit him.

I went to Soul and he dodge and I indented the ground. Damn it. Soul went to hit Kid with his arm in scythe mode but Kid blocked it with Liz and put Patty to his stomach. Kid shot him and he went flying a bit. I ran over and stood back to back with Kid.

Soul started complaining on how much it hurt. Wow, he's such a baby. I got shot by Kid once on accident and it didn't hurt. Liz started speaking on how they weren't like other pistols and I just sighed.

"What about us!? We're not just normal fans you know!" Yuki said. I nodded and got close up to Black*Star and hit him with a wind from Yuki and Suki. I smirked.

We continued to attack. I sensed 3 other souls but I kinda blew them off. This was so boring. Way to easy. We continued, but I kinda let Kid do all the work. Why bother trying when I'm so damn bored!

Black*Star ended up on the same side as Soul and I got slightly more serious. They started saying how we should be worrying about our appending deaths. Kid said that almost made him want to laugh and I slightly giggled. How cute. They said that their power of friendship was unstopable and Soul transformed. They weren't being serious.

Black*Star caught Soul with his head and couldn't pick him up. He hit Soul with his own soul's wavelength and Soul turned back to human form. He turned his back with his hands in his pockets to Black*Star.

"Black*Star, It's over between us."

"Uh, what so you mean Soul?"

"If we stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best."

"Hey, can I shoot them now?" Kid said/asked .

"Wait, things are just starting to get good." Liz and I said at the same time.

"Oh. I understand. But even though it's over. Would it be okay if we stayed friends?"

"You idiot! Of course we're still friends. Forever!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Black*Star!"

"Oh Soul"

"Black*Star!"

"Oh Soul!" I smiled. They were running towards each other during the whole 'Oh Soul/ Black*Star' thing. Then they hugged and got shot.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped." I looked at Kid and sighed. Seriously? I looked back at them. They got back up and I saw this new look in both their eyes. They're finally getting serious... I think. Black*Star said that they weren't giving up till they beat us.

"Kay. Let's see how that works out." Kid was so freaking serious. How boring. They ran at us. Soul's arm went scythe blade and Black*Star got his soul's wavelength attack ready. He missed Kid and Kid slid under him so that Soul and Black*Star were on either side of him. Soul went to attack Kid but Kid blocked it. I felt so left out.

"What about me damn it!" They continued to blow me off. "Yuki, Suki, gun form." They changed into guns that looked like Liz and Patty and I started to shoot at Soul and Black*Star too.

"You're as slow as you are stupid." Black*Star got a hold of Kid's leg after Kid shot him and Soul, and pretty much pulled him into a split, and Soul landed right between Kid's legs in weapon form. I almost died. That really would've hurt. Kid jumped away and next to me. The 6 of us soul resonated and they looked exactly the same.

"Death Cannon." Kid's sounded cool. My turn.

"Stein Cannon." We both fired and moved back a bit with the recoil. There was a huge explosion and when it cleared there was a big ass hole, and Kid fainted.

When Soul landed between his legs he cut off part of Kid's bangs. Everyone now being in human form I walked over to Kid and sighed. Then Dad came over and so did Maka, explaining what I already knew. Liz had Kid on her back and Patty was poking his head.

"That's it!" I walked over and kissed Kid's right cheek. He snapped up and fell off Liz and onto his ass. He looked at me blushing, I was smirking.

"Now let's see here." I pulled out a pair of scissors."Let's fix your bangs okay?" I smiled sweetly and cut them.

"There. And I made sure they were perfectly symmetrical kay." He hugged me and started to thank me. I opened my eyes and looked at dad. I totally lost it.

"Daddy!" I flew out of Kid's arms and clung to dad. I spun him around in his chair and started to cry into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Erica?"

"They ignored me Daddy! I didn't even have to fight and I wasted perfect disecting time because of them!" I continued to cry into his shoulder as he hugged me. Everyone was staring.

"How come I didn't know you were his daughter!?" Kid yelled. I looked at him still teary eyed.

"Don't yell at my daughter. You do again and I'll disect YOU!" Kid shut upand I stood and smiled. No more tears.

"Daddy you shouldn't threaten reapers. You know we can kick your ass!" Death showed up and told us he watched the fight. Dad sighed and brought us all into the classroom.

"These are our 6 new students. Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters, Yuki and Suki, these are the new weapons. And our new Meisters are Death the Kid, Lord Death's son and my own daugther, Erica." I smiled and clung to him again. Then looked at the table where a rare bird species was strapped. I hit dad over the head.

"Daddy! I told you not to disect rare species how many times now?"

"About 51.

"It's the 52nd dumbass!"

"Watch your tongue or your grounded." I stared at him and sat on the ground and pouted. "You're 13 now stop acting like your 5."

"I never acted like this when I was 5!"

"You're right. I think you were more well behaved at 5."

"You hate me!" I started to cry and Stein came to my side to comfort me.

"There there. I'm sorry. I won't ground you if you stop crying okay?"

"Okay!" I smiled and jumped up.

"Look at the little cry baby." I turned to see a boy pointing at me. That asshole. I growled. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"You're disgusting!" I freaked and ran and hide behind Kid.

"What's wrong Erica?" he asked.

"That kid's not symmetrical!"

"WHAT!?" Kid and I started to spazz until dad put a scalple to our backs and told us to sit down. We were sitting next to each other and some kid pushed me when I was about to sit down and I landed in Kid's lap. I looked at him and blushed deeply.

"Look at the two lovebirds!" The kid who pushed me yelled. I stood up blushing. I sat in my seat and looked down so that my hair was in my face and no one could see my eyes.

"Erica?" I heard my father say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked toward the person the hand belonged too. It was Kid.

"Erica, ignore them okay?" He slightly smiled and I blushed a little more and turned front. This was gonna be a good school year.

The day ended and Death said that he was going to take Kid home because he fainted again, some one ripped his coat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Erica's POV**

I was walking around the school with my dad. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were all on missons and Kid was fixing his damn house.

We were heading to the Nurse's Office. Dad opened the door and Spirit jumped right on him saying something about healing him with Nursing Loving and kissing his pain away, then he realized it was dad.

"Hey there Spirit, I've been looking for you." Then Spirit jumped onto one of the bed's and freaked the fuck out. I giggled and watched.

Then dad said something about switching the middle toe on his right foot with the one on the left. And since Spirit is so damn stupid, he checked.

Then Dad started talking about Maka and how he didn't think the marrige was going to last. But now he was reassured. Then Spirit said that him an Maka's mom were divorsed and dad said that he already knew that. I giggled again. Sprit flipped the fuck out, again.

Then dad got serious and told Spirit about the Demon Sword showing up. They teamed up and started to leave.

"Where do you think your going Erica?"

"With you. Yuki! Suki!" They appeared and we continued.

"Erica, I want you to test your far distance soul searching abilities."

"Italy, near Maka and Soul. Let's go." We went, as fast as we could. We were outside the door of this big building with Gothic Architecture. I heard Maka scream and Spirit went weapon mode and dad shoved him threw the door.

We went in and saw a boy with pink hair and a black robe, looking more like a dress. He had Spirit go threw him. It was... Crona. Dad had kicked him, poor Crona.

I looked down and Soul was in pain. Spirit tried to look cool. Ragorak started to pick on Crona. Damn it. I stayed with Soul and Maka while Spirit and Stein went to fight.

Crona started to spazz about Stein's screw and not being able to deal with it. Dad soul pulsed him, and he got hit by black blood. This is bad. Crona's going to be a kishin.

They continued to spazz and fight. Then dad soul pulsed again and Crona went outside. Dad got hit again, then they continued to fight. Then used Spirit Body.

Then Crona got hit by dad's attack and Crona 'died'. Bull shit. Soul Rejection. Poor Crona. Then a witch appeared. And a powerful one. Medussa. A snake witch. Of course. Anything else I should know about. I sighed and was about to release soul protect on my witch half, but decided not to.

Then Maka asked stupid questions and Crona was gonna be it so much trouble. Then The Vector Arrows came. Stein used Witch hunter. Then Medussa sent her snake to get Crona. Then she left. We hurried and brought Soul back to the DWMA. But not before Spirit had a semi-touching moment with Maka.

Soul was in the nurses office while Spirit went to see Death. Maka waited outside the door while dad and I worked on Soul. We came out and Maka wanted to find out how Soul was, and dad said he was okay, then Maka and I went in to check on Soul.

She looked at Soul and began to cry. Then Black*Star came in and started freaking out. Then he was Maka Chopped. Tsubaki started talking to Maka, and she wiped away her tears.

Then Doctor Medussa came in. Then Black*Star was all better. Then we noticed Spirit on Medussa's leg. And he was also Maka Chopped. Then Maka felt bad and Medussa reassured her. I sighed. Medussa you witch. Literally.

**3 days later**

I went with Kid to the Library. He wanted to look up Excalibur. He got the book from under Black*Star and dad told them how he couldn't handle it either. I went with them to get Excalibur.

I easily got threw the water, but Kid almost died and had Black*Star carry him. They found a fairy and talked to her and she just gave them this look and flew away. I've heard about Excalibur from daddy, but I'd let them find out themselves.

They got up to where Exalibur was and Black*Star pulled it out, then he put it back for the sake of Kid. Then Kid pulled it. Then he spoke, and I hid. Then I saw this weird looking white thing. Then, he spoke. And I almost died.

Black*Star and Kid were laughing. Excalibur kept interuppting after he asked questions. Then he just kept going. This was bad. Then there were previsions. And I wanted to kill him. And they both just put him back in the ground. Then we left and I was laughing my ass off. And home we went.

**Next Day**

Excalibur had something for the boys in the classroom and Soul was all better. I went in with them and burst out laughing!

**... I use 'then' a lot... =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Erica'sPOV**

Black*Star and Tsubaki went to get the Encanted Sword, Masamune, Tsubaki's brother. I was watching from Death's room. This wasn't good. Black*Star freaked out and started calling everyone the Enchanted Sword. Then they realized that Black*Star was from the Star Clan, and they all spazzed out. Then Black*Star and Tsubaki had to leave. Then Black*Star told his story. It was bad, but I knew he'd be okay.

Then they went back and the boy from earlier had been possessed by Masamune. They started battling it out and that's around the time everyone else came. They all started freaking out and then dad helped explain shit.

In the end, Tsubaki went into the Enchanted Sword. While she was fighting in there, Black*Star was getting the shit beat out of him by the villagers, and when one went to hit Tsubaki, Black*Star threatened to kill him. After that, Tsubaki came out and gave Black*Star a hug.

Then they came back and we threw a party. Then this girl came out with purple hair and cat ears. I looked at her for a moment, until something sparked in my head.

"Blair!" And with that her towel fell. She looked at me and we hugged.

"It's been forever Erica!"

"I know Blair. Still being seductive I see. What happened to your pumpkin house... Soul?"

"Yeah. So I live here now."

"Cool." Then there was a witch's presence. I ran with Maka and saw Medussa.

"Medussa? Did you come to investigate the two witch's too?"

"Why yes Erica." I nodded. I left with Medussa once Soul appeared, telling them I was going to make sure she was okay walking home.

"How's Crona?"

"You mean your brother? He's fine. For now."

"Mama."

"Now now Erica. Be careful. Everyone knows your mothers a witch. If anyone hears you call me that, they'll know."

"Sorry."

"It's okay dear."

"You're gonna revive the Kishin aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And what will happen to Crona?"

"I don't know yet." I looked down. Crona had always had issues. And the little one put him through hell. I wasn't used for the black blood experement, but I was used as a witch, but I never went to Witch Mass. I was never allowed too, because I'm not full witch. And Stein was raising me, so I never could anyways. Even if I tried, we were to busy disecting things.

"You gonna release 13?"

"Yes. And Eruka's going to help me."

"The Frog Witch? The other was Mizune wasn't it?"

"The oldest one yes."

"Killed her?"

"Yes."

"Witch"

"You too dear." I sighed and we got to Eruka.

"Eruka" I bowed my head slightly.

"Erica. Ribbit." I shook my head and looked over to Crona.

"Crona." I smiled and walked over to him, Ragnorak glared at me.

"Back off you little witch."

"Shut up, all you are is a fucking bully. Let me talk to Crona without your shit please."

"Hell no bitch."

"Fuck you."

"You would."

"In your dreams."

"Totally." I turned to Medussa.

"Mom!"

"Ragnorak! Behave! You don't talk to my daugther that way!"

"And he can talk to Crona that way?!"

"I don't really care." My eyes narrowed.

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"I called you a witch."

"That's what I thought." I went back to my house. Yuki and Suki were talking about something and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Talking to your mother?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"See your bro?" She continued.

"Yeah."

"He's so cute!" Suki sighed.

"Only you would think that Suki." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Yuki! At least I don't like Spirit's daughter's partner!"

"At least mine fits my personality!" Yuki bit back.

"Same here!"

"I will tie you both to a chair and through you into the desert surrounded by rattlesnakes and scorpions if you don't calm the fuck down!" I barked. I was tired of yelling today.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"I'm going to bed."

**Next day**

I was in mom's house watching through Eruka's eyes.

"Set 13 free?"

"Yup. His name is Free."

"No shit. He's an immortal that has been locked up for 200 years. He is kinda cute though."

"No." My mother gave me a firm look.

"Already have my eyes on someone else mum." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Tell you when the time comes 'kay?"

"Fine." Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka were all in London, when Free showed up. He lost and Maka coughed up Black Blood.

When morning hit, Maka was talking to Medussa, I was in there for my check up, she started looking for Maka's file when Daddy came in.

He started saying all this stuff and then called Mama a witch. She said sexual harassment and Dad laughed and said to sue Spirit first. He fell. Then left.

"Mama."

"I know." She spoke to Eruka and Sid got blown up... so I thought. I was then sent on a misson with Kid.

We were in row boats. Liz and Patty were paddling Kid's while he wore something like his father's outfit, and Suki and Yuki were pattling mine. I was in my normal outfit though. We got to a village that had a huge bite mark in it.

"Seriously? The village was swallowed up?"

"That's why Death City is in a desert in Nevada and not the Baltic Sea." Yuki said with a slight smart ass tone.

"Yuki, stop being smart."

"But Erica! It's true!"

"And the wind blows sand in how much?" I turned to her and she put her hand up like she was going to say something, but decided to change her mind.

"Nevermind." We got in, no clue how, it was pretty much a giant cliff, and we found a survior. He was saying something about a 'Black Dragon', I shook my head and we headed to a library.

Patty was reading picture books and acting like animals. Yuki and Suki had gone around to look for something good, and Kid and I were doing research while Liz watched Patty.

"Nidhog?" I read, tilting my head slightly.

"Yup, it's a ghost ship."

"Don't tell Liz that." Kid smiled and I kept reading, then Liz complained and we all left, after finding Suki and Yuki arguing over this comic book.

We got back in the row boats and Liz started to complain again. Then there was mist. The Nidhog showed up next to us. It was really creepy. Patty rammed the ship wrong and was told to do it again by Kid.

Suki and Yuki went fan mode and our rowboat turned into my skateboard and I got on the ship that way. They changed back and the skateboard disappeared. Kid was waiting for us and we went.

"Human souls. Up ahead. A little over 6 meters." I said as we entered on of the coridors. We got there and I just fell to the ground. "Souls or not they should at least be set up symmetrically!" Yuki, Suki, Liz, and Patty sweat dropped.

"I understand what you mean but it could be worse." I nodded and when Kid tried to collect the souls to bring back to the DWMA this guy with a gun showed up.

"Yuki, Suki!" They transformed and right when Kid told Liz and Patty to transform the Gun guy, okay, pirate, yelled Nidhog and Liz fell threw the floor. Patty laughed, and Kid had to dodge like mad. I kept trying to hit the Pirate but it didn't work. He kept finding a way to send it back at me.

Patty was going to transform, but Kid couldn't. We ended up running to the deck, but the Pirate got in the way and him and Kid had a long arguement, eventually we made it threw the ceiling were Liz was.

"Oh, Hi sis." Patty said. Kid started freaking. "You're back!"

"Patty! I missed you so much!" They were going to have this sisterly hugging moment until the pirate came back. They transformed and when we were just about to fight, Ragnorak came and cut half the pirate's head off. Crona pulled Ragnorak out of the ship and had him eat all the human souls.

"Damn it Crona!" Kid looked at me kinda funny. I walked up and Ragnorak came out. I glared and looked at Crona again. "Onii-sama. I don't want you to be a Kishin."

"But, Mother will abandon me."

"Crona." I almost started crying, until Kid started firing at Crona. They got into it and Crona destroyed the ship.

Kid and I went after him, and the mist dissapeared, reveiling the Sun, which was perfectly symmetrical. Kid and I went after it. I did on purpose. Ragnorak would starve Crona if we caught up.

We got to the DWMA when Kid and I went to talk to Death. The four weapons went home. Then Kid and Death started talking about the Kishin under the school, when Kid looked at me.

"What did you mean by 'Onii-sama' when you were talking with the demon sword?" I looked down.

"What does he mean Erica?" Death bounced.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this Lord Death. But the Demon Sword is my brother. He's being used by Mother to become a Kishin. But so far it hasn't worked and she's beginning to give up hope on him and is soon going into the process of using one of the students instead. Soul Eater." They looked at me and gasped.

"Erica, who is your mother?" I looked at the ground and cried silently.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Death. But I have to keep it secret. Mother will kill Crona if I tell. I'm sorry Lord Death." I stood and left, since I was kinda in a bowing form. They probably will never trust me after what happens tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Eruca's POV**

Well Kid, Liz, Patty, Yuki, Suki, and I were at the front door of the academy waiting for Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. Patty saw them and called them over. Black*Star looked more like he was drunk then dressing up for a party.

It was the aniversery of the DWMA. Liz and Patty were wearing matching red spandex jumpsuit like things while Yuki and Suki were wearing matching black strapless dresses. Kid was in this white tux and I was in a silver strapless dress, hair in a bun. Kid looked upset and Maka asked why. I kinda looked at the ground. Kid responded and then looked at Black*Star.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA." We all went inside and Kid told us to enjoy ourselves because his father was going to give his greetings shortly.

And shortly it was. He started saying hey and stuff and people started acting like they've never seen him before. Death gave his thing and then Kid did this boring speech and thank Death Black*Star interupted. I laughed as they fought and soon the party started.

Black*Star was stuffing his face, Tsubaki was watching, Soul was standing out on the balcony, Maka was bringing him food, and Liz, Patty, and Kid were doing this weird dance where their arms where locked and kicking there legs. This was good Jazz. Yuki and Suki were dancing together and I watched. I felt kinda happy. Then Spirit forced Maka onto the dancefloor and Daddy did the same to Mama. Then after a few minutes Mama tried to kiss him and Sid came in warning everyone to run.

"It's about time Sid." Mama left and Sid sent us away and then the party room was locked. Kid and Daddy looked at me.

"Erica?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Did you know?" I began to cry.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Everyone kinda glared and Kid told them about the Kishin and we changed and got ready to go after them.

Soon we were in the chambers and ran into Spirit. A few minutes after we ran into Mama, got a plan and Kid and I headed after Free and Eruka.

Kid had an issue with me and my broom but he kept his mouth shut. We ran into a symmetry issue and then got to 'Free'. We fought him and then Black*Star came and Kid figured out he was a hologram and we left, after a few more mintues we got to the Kishin holding chamber and the madness was intense.

"Shit." Kid freaked out and then realized he was seeing things. Black*Star came in and when his sixth sense kicked in failed and the Kishin awoke.

He saw Eruka and they both screamed. Teehee. I shouldn't be laughing! Black*Star attacked and got launched backwards. Then he looked at me.

"Erica?"

"Asura."

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your father?"

"You're right Father." I thought that Kid was gonna die. Along with everyone else.

"The Kishin is your Father ribbit."

"Yes Eruka. That's one reason why Mother and you guys weren't allowed to kill me. Father'd kill you before you killed his little girl. Right Father?" He nodded and outstretched a hand.

"Come my daughter. Join me and take down Death." Kid and Black*Star almost explouded. I shook my head.

"Sorry Father, but I can't. My crush would be crushed." They all gawked.

"What? Who do you like my darling?"

"Tell you later Father." He got so pissed and shot through the ceiling and Maka went up and this ancient security system went and tried to destroy Asura. Eruka started to freak out at Free because the cube disappeared and Death came out.

"I might have over exaggerated. I am a man, we do show off sometimes." Then Death fought Asura and then Asura got out of Death's reach and left with the others. I didn't see my mother. Later there was a meeting in the Death Room.

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Asura said something to me before he left."

"What may that be Lord Death?"

"He asked me to watch over his daughter and find out who she had a crush on. Wanna explain?"

"Well... Asura is my Father." Stein seemed to be hit hard by this. "He wanted me to help kill you Lord Death, but I told him no."

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Who do you like?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Lord Death."

"Erica?" I turned and saw Crona.

"Onii-sama!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"So we are only half brother and sister?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't think I can handle that."

"Don't worry Crona." Suki was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her chest, light blush on her face. "We can help you handle it." I giggled.

"Ooooo. Crona and Suki sitting in a tree."

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Don't make me."

"Make you what?" I cleared my throat.

"Soul and Yuki?"

"Okay!" Soul and Crona looked lost.

"I'll tell you boys later."

"Erica."

"Yes Lord Death."

"Explain your soul to us please." I nodded.

"Half is human, one-fourth is Grim Reaper, and one-eigth is witch and the other one-eigth is Kishin." They all nodded. Kid looked a little upset. "Kid?"

"I don't know what to think of any of this. You were our friend and you end up being one-fourth of the two things we are trying our best to destroy. So what do we do with you? Kill you, lock you up, or let you stay how you have been?" I almost broke down crying.

"Erica."

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I need to tell you and Crona something."

"Yeah?"

"Medussa is dead." I froze, this time the tears were really rolling down my face.

"What else can go wrong?" I whispered.

"Well Kid could hate you Erica." I glarred at Yuki.

"Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Uncool."

"Right back at you!" I was about to blow.

"Erica?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"No." Black*Star scoffed.

"Why the hell should we care? I say kill her."

"And I say that if you want Asura to come back and finish Death City go right ahead. You weren't listening were you. Asura is my biological Father and killing me will send him over the edge. He'll come back with more power letting madness effect everyone, including all of you." Black*Star scoffed again.

"So I didn't redeem myself by stopping Father from awakening. The least you can all do is stop. We didn't tell you for a reason. Knowing I'm a witch makes it hard enough to trust me and this only makes it worse. The least you could do is behave. Think of it this way. I can sense my father and can tell you were he is and what he's thinking. I'm a good asset right now."

"Erica's right. If we can find out what Asura is thinking and what he knows then we may be able to kill him." Maka said.

"If Erica doesn't withhold information again."

"Liz. Seriously. Shut up. You're pissing me off."

"So what?"

"FYI Asura isn't the only one that can kill Death. If I can kill him and Stein even when using Death Scythes, then what makes you think I can't kill you?" They all glared. "Kid, you heard me down in the chambers, I won't kill Death."

"I heard you witch. Or would you prefer Kishin?" My heart stopped. I was now crying, again. "What's wrong with you?" Suki TOTALLY snapped.

"You jerk! You don't know anything about her and that's just low! Do you know how angry she is that Stein wasn't her real father? Or how mad she was that Medussa was her mother? Or how she acted when she found out the plan? She feels horrible already because everythings gone wrong! You keep saying 'You were our friend Erica' Have you noticed something here? Crona is right there and you're not thinking about killing him! You are all horrible! Leave her the fuck alone! And Kid! You are the worst! Did you ever think about Erica's feelings?!"

"What feelings?"

"She fucking lo-"

"Suki shut up!"

"But Erica I-

"It doesn't matter anymore! He hates me okay!" And I ran home, crying the whole way. I got in my room and threw myself onto my bed. Then Stein walked in.

"Erica?"

"Stein."

"Erica, you're still my daughter."

"Daddy."

"You okay hunny?" I sniffled.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"You heard. Kid hates me."

"And why does it bug you so much?"

"Because *sniff* Because... I love Kid!" Dad looked absolutely shocked and just held me.

"It's okay Erica."

"No it's not. Everyone hates me and will hate me."

"Well we won't know till tomorrow. It's been a long night. Go to sleep. Yuki and Suki are staying at Maka's and Crona is staying at the academy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Erica."

"The maddness is affecting you bad isn't it?"

"Yes."

**For this fanfiction, (quick manga spoiler) pretend that Kid and Asura aren't related because they were both made from part of Death's soul. They aren't related in the world that is this FanFiction =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Eruca's POV**

I woke up and Daddy was on his computer. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yuki and Suki stopped by Erica. They said that the others are hanging out and they really would like their meister there as well. They said something about the basketball court." The door bell rang. "Can you go get that dear?"

"Yes Daddy." I opened the door and there stood Yuki and Suki.

"Come on Erica. We'll be late." I nodded.

"It's Suki and Yuki Daddy! I'm going out!"

"Be careful and don't forget to talk to 'you know who' about yesterday!"

"'I know who'? Who's that?"

"Who do you like?"

"Neverming Dad!" I was blushing and we left.

"Told Stein about Kid?"

"Yup."

"I guess that's cool." I rolled my eyes. Yuki sounds so much like Soul it isn't even funny. We got to one of the many stairs and there was Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hello Erica. How are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Better from-"

"Yeah Kishin how are you?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki sassed.

"What?"

"That's rude!" Black*Star turned his head.

"Yo!" It was Soul and Maka. I kinda turned from everyone. Yuki and Suki probably didn't think of asking the others if I could come to. All of them except for Tsubaki, Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Crona hate me.

We started for the basket ball court and there stood Kid and Patty. Kid looked so handsome in his pink polo, black over shirt and jeans. I've never seen him in something so casual. Maka sat down and I sat next to her. She was reading a book. What was I gonna do? Didn't think of bring anything to do.

I found a can of spray paint. I picked it up and looked at it. Black*Star called Maka over and they had a small discussion and she threw her book at him. Haha. Deserved that one dumbass. Liz decided not to come and I'm glad she didn't. I wasn't really a sport person. Not like they'd accept me anyways.

By how everyone but Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are acting, no one even wants me here. Crona is at the DWMA in what seems to be a jail cell. And Daddy had a meeting with Lord Death and other Death Scythes today. I hope Marie and Justin are there. I like them. But why should any of that matter.

I heard something about captain's and punishments and tuned in. If Kid's team lost all of his picture frames would be moved 2 centimeters and if Maka's team lost she'd have to spend a day with Spirit. Then she asked why Black*Star didn't wanna be captain and he said something about being sorry for forcing her to play.

I sat down holding the spray can and watched. Soon Daddy and Marie were sitting on the bench on either side of me and Marie started complaining about the usual not finding a husband shit.

"At least the love of your life doesn't hate your guts for being the daughter of a witch and the Kishin Asura." She shut up real quick. Kid made a shot and I smiled. He's so perfect. Then Daddy said something about Kid's good shot and him and Marie started talking.

"I'm going to have to stay at your place." Is all I heard.

"You're going to stay with us Marie? That's so exciting!" She smiled and Spirit came over. Soon the game ended and Maka's team lost. "I wish you luck Maka!" She seemed distant and ready to break down any second.

Then she came over, not wanting to of course, and asked Spirit to hang out some time. Spirit was over joyed. Then he puked and Maka went to make sure he was okay. Then she ran off to give him medicine. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny about that Erica?"

"Well it's just so funny. Remember when we did that Daddy?"

"Why call him that if he's not even your real father?" It was Kid that said that. And let me tell you it cut like a knife.

"Kid, you will never understand the bond between a father and his daughter so don't start saying shit to my daughter or you'll be my next dissection in class tomorrow."

"Stein, it's okay, don't worry about it." I was looking at the ground with my eyes shadowed, trying to with hold tears. "I should have known that I'm never gonna be accepted ever again because of who my parents are. But you wanna know what bugs me the most? Look at the Star Clan. They accept the child of that clan on the way to becoming Kishins but won't accept the person who isn't even a full Kishin." Black*Star was not happy.

"You wanna say that to my face!"

"What's the point? It's not gonna change anyone's mind. If you look at who you have accepted and who you are rejecting, how am I any different? A member of the Star Clan, the sister of a demon sword, two thugs, the demon sword who happens to be the son of Medussa. Why can't you accept the daughter of Medussa? Why can't you accept the daughter of the Kishin Asura? Why can't I be accpeted for 1/4 of my being when you accept other's whose souls are worse? I understand that all because her brother was a demon sword that accepting Tsubaki isn't a real issue, Black*Star's family were on the way to being Kihsin and were wiped out before anything could happen to him, Liz and Patty met Lord Death's Son, and Crona was purified by Maka. How am I different? My biological father is out and there is nothing that can be done about it right now. I'm no different then I was. Well, I can't say that. I have changed. I'm now depressed and pathetic becuase those who were supposed to be my friends, be there for me no matter how tough it got, no matter who or what I was, the only one's that stuck by my side, were 4 girls. Maka, Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are the only friends I have now because you guys can't see through the Kishin and the Witch running threw my veins. What would you do if one of your other friends were like this? Kid, what would you do if you found out that Liz and Patty were part witch? Or that Asura was their father? Would you abandon them now?"

"No. Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends?"

"And what was I?"

"You were my friend, but-"

"What changed then?!" Tears began to fall. "You knew I was part witch! I knew that mom was the nurse in the school and I didn't say anything! Do you know how hard it was to do that? What would you do in my position? Would you rat out your parent?"

"No but-"

"And you hate me for not saying anything! I was defending her because who would my brother have huh? His father was killed by the head witch! He would have no one! And like hell the academy would have accepted him at that time! Do any of you know how hard this is on me?" The tears fell faster. "I can't do anything about who my father is! So why hate me for it! What if Maka's father was the Kishin! What would you do then? Her mother was a meister and her father was the Kishin? Would you push her away?" I may have just asked the same question twice, but I stopped caring.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Then why push me away!? How am I different?!"

"Because... I... I don't know." Kid looked down at the ground.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I... i don't know."

"You're an asymmetrical bastard!" Kid fell to his knees.

"You're right. I'm an abomonation. I shouldn't deserve to live."

"That's right!" Suki was back to bitching side. "Do you know how much Erica has suffered? This all happened YESTERDAY! And she has never felt so horrible. She can't control who her parents are? She said she wasn't going to kill your father, so why treat her like her biological father? You heard her, she'd prefer Stein as a dad. What Erica sees in you I'll never know. I don't see what Yuki sees in Soul either. Look at what has happened to Erica. You guys say that she's a horrible person, look what you're doing?"

"Suki."

"She looks up to you the most Kid." And of course she continues.

"Suki."

"She has looked up to you since you've met."

"Suki." I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Erica has never felt like the way she does towards you."

"Suki!"

"Erica lo-"

"Damnit Suki listen for once will you! It doesn't matter damn it!" I started to choke on the tears. "I'm going home."

**Oh the drama. The sweet sweet RAGE inducing drama... I think I write it pretty good. How many of you are pissed off right now? =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Erica's POV**

I got home and a few minutes later, Sid and Maka came.

"Yes?"

"We're having issues with your brother." My ears perked and I left with them, leaving a note for Dad. We got to the DWMA and headed for the... I don't even know, dungeon I guess.

"I talked with him for a long time. He said since I was a zombie, he didn't know how to deal with me."

"I see."

"Sounds like Onii-sama."

"He's incredibly depressed."

"That sounds like him too."

"I can't think of what else to do." We got to a fork in the hall. "His room's down that way."

"So I finally get to see Crona."

"I can't wait to see Onii-sama." I felt tears begin to form a little.

"Maka, you've seemed to find a way to connect to and understand his soul wavelength. I'd like you two to teach him some things so he can become more accustumed to the Academy."

"It's no problem. We're happy to help out."

"Thank you."

"Why am I surrounded by a place like this?" It was Marie, she must have gotten lost. "It's dark and drafty down here."

"Oh she finally showed up. Take her around the school while your at it." I nodded and Marie continued to whine. Jeez, she can kinda get annoying. She finally realized we were there and she got all happy like we had saved her from this horrible problem. Physically, maybe, mentally, HELL NO!

She picked up Maka and moved her telling her to hang on for a second. She started to freak out about thinking she was gonna die down here and Sid reminded her she used to come to this school. I sighed, when was I gonna see Crona? I missed him. And Suki did to. Yuki could care less as long as Soul was around. Will never understand those twins.

We finally started moving. We got to Crona's room and Maka knocked and announced the fact she was coming in. I followed close behind her. When we got in it looked like no one was there. I kinda sighed. Crona's hiding again.

Then he called Maka and I from behind the door in a corner... okay so he wasn't hiding, but I could tell he wanted to. Maka freaked out and asked what he was doing and he informed her that he felt safer in the corner... that sound so wrong in at least three different languages.

"Come on, you look like someones given you a time out. Here. Stand up." She reached out her hand and Crona took it and stood. I felt so happy that Maka had connected with Crona. Once he stood, I latched.

"Onii-sama. I'm so glad you're okay." I cried a little. He hugged me back. "Maka and I are going to show you around the academy okay?"

"O-Okay." Marie walked in and Maka introduced her. Marie tried to make Crona feel like he wasn't alone, but he was... kinda... I was a little more in the boat than Marie was. Crona got a little less comfortable and then Sid stuck his head in and let me tell you, all of our efforts failed. We had to kick Sid out because he scared Crona.

Then fucking Ragnorak came out and Maka called him 'Mini-Ragnorak' because he was so tiny. It was so cute. Marie agreed with me. He called Maka an ugly cow. Maka said she felt closer to him knowing that he wasn't gonna hurt her, and he took Crona's hand and made him flip her skirt. Poor Crona. Maka blushed and Ragnorak insulted her saying that she didn't have much to look at under there. Maka freaked and in the process of getting back at Ragnorak, she hurt Crona and he coward in the corner again.

We started the tour and Crona clung to Maka like I did to Daddy when I was young. I walked right next to him. I was a little jealous of Maka, but I knew that I couldn't support him forever, I can't be the only person he can depend on.

Getting him around the school was difficult, Maka and I actually had to push him a few times. We finally got to the balcony and Maka told him to stop hiding and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Crona stood and saw Death City.

It was a really nice view from here. He started to complain about how bright it was. Which is understandable, he's never been in the sun much, mostly the dark. The other two started laughing and he didn't understand why.

Soul caught up with us in the classroom and asked Crona how he liked the scool. Crona said that it wasn't the place for him. Marie tried to reassure him again and Crona wanted to go back to his corner and Soul was about to beat the poor kid.

Maka came up with the idea of poetry and when Soul laughed, Maka hit him. Maka said something about writing poetry makes her feel better and when Soul laughed again and called her emo, the desk he was laughing on broke. Damn Maka's violent.

Crona agreed to the poem and when he gave it to Maka she read it with Marie and they went to the side saying they wished they were never born, then Black*Star read it, same thing, then Soul read it, same thing, then Crona just followed suit and Sid just did for no apparent reason. I read the poem last. It was so sad and depressing.

"Crona, this poem is beautiful. You did great. It's one of those poems that really get into the reader's head and tells them the depressing feelings you have. And you guys think my Onii-sama's poems are depressing, I'd hate to imagine what would happen if you read the ones I've written in the last 24 hours." They looked at me.

"Yours are worse?" Soul asked. I nodded.

"If this makes you wish you weren't born I think reading mine will make you suicidal." They stared in shock.

"You're that depressed?" I nodded. "I'm so sorry Eri-"

"You're pathetic." I looked at Black*Star. That prick! "You think your poems are-" I wrote a poem real quick and showed it to Black*Star. He curled in a ball. "I wanna kill myself now."

"That's what I thought." Marie went home and Maka, Soul, and Crona went on a mission and I went to the court with Black*Star. Everytime he started to say something, I held out the poem, and he shut up. We got to the court and there was Tsubaki, Yuki, Suki, Kid, Patty, and Liz. They started to play ball, Liz sat on he side with me.

"What are you doing here?"

"My brother went on a mission with Maka and Soul. Yuki, Suki, and Tsubaki are my only friends and going home I'll be lonely, write more poems and become more depressed. Don't try to pick a fight becuase all I have to do to bring Black*Star to his knees his is write a fucking poem got that?"

"I just asked why you were here you damn bitch."

"And you're a whore. Any other questions? You talk to me in a bitchy way I'll talk to you the same way only ten times worse." She rolled her eyes and started to paint her nails. I hope she messes up. This was so damn boring. I found the spray paint can again.

I walked over to a blank area, which was pretty big suprisingly since everywhere was covered in graffiti. I started to make a black heart, of course perfectly symmetrical, and when I finished it was all filled in. I found some red paint and continued. By the time I was done, there was a bloody rose in the middle of the heart and it leaked to the ground. I didn't hear any dribbling and when I turned there stood Tsubaki, Yuki, and Suki.

"Are you hurting that much Erica?" I nodded and Tsubaki hugged me. Black*Star was about to say something but stopped.

"What are you so depressed about bitch?" Liz was really pissing me off.

"Shut up whore." I kinda pulled away from Tsubaki "You know what... nevermind, you missed the bitch out session, I don't need to go through it again."

"Patty already told me about it and I don't care. You're the daughter of the Kishin Asura and it's all your fault that he escaped. If you would have never come here this wouldn't have happened."

"Really now? You think that if I wasn't here you'd do better? Nothing would have improved. Actually you're right for once. If I never showed up, I would've stayed happy! I wouldn't be heart broken. No one would hate me. I'd continue outside of the academy and the only people who would know of my existance would be those who knew from the beginning! No one would hate me... the love of my life wouldn't hate me."

"The love of your life? Please, why would the love of your life love you back anyways if he ever found out who or what you were." I looked Liz in the eyes.

"Because we love symmetry." Yuki and Suki gasped.

"Why could you tell them?!" Suki whined.

"I didn't tell them. I hinted."

"What does loving symmetry have to do with the price of tea in china?" Wow Patty, wow.

"It has to do with everything at this point in time. Who else do you know that loves symmetry?"

"Kid. So what?" Black*Star said.

"Suki, once I am gone, tell them."

"No Erica." Yuki and Suki stood in front of me. "You have to know his reaction."

"I already know what it's going to be. Why torture me?"

"You can't keep running away." Yuki said.

"This is only the second time I've run away."

"No it's not." I sighed. Suki stood straight and cleared her throat.

"Kid, I'm telling you in advance, if you respond negatively to this, I will castrate you left nut and your hair won't be the only asymmetrical thing you have to deal with." He shivered at the thought and looked like the thought made him sick. "Kid, Erica loves you, a lot." I almost cried hearing her say it. It felt like knives going into my heart. Everyone seemed shocked. Kid was about to respond when Black*Star, Liz, and Patty spoke up.

"I feel so bad for Kid. Having a Kishin/Witch love you? What could be worse?"

"I'm human and reaper to ya know!" I looked at Kid, tears clouding my sight. I couldn't tell what his face said, and I ran.

**Drama! Glorious drama! It's the kind of drama you want nothing to do with! =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Erica's POV**

Why did it have to be this way? Why did they need to find out? Why did I have to decide to leave home-schooling? Why did I fall in love with Kid?

Dad was at the library, researching stuff about Maka's and Crona's mission. I didn't feel like caring about Soul. I sat there and pouted for a bit. Then I sensed something. A strong madness. Auntie Arachne? Oh shit. This is gonna suck.

I looked out the window. This can't get any worse can it? I decided to go to the DWMA and saw Justin coming in with a coffin. Must be the- why does that soul wave length feel like Mak- Idiots. I stood outside and looked at the coffin.

"Justin. Seriously?"

"What?!" I pulled an earphone out.

"I said. Justin, Seriously."

"Seriously what?"

"You put Maka, in the coffin?"

"Well she couldn't move." I rolled my eyes, that sensed something. Arachne's spiderweb. I started to shake a little. Crona meet Auntie Arachne?

"Where's Crona?!" He walked up next to me. "Crona!" I hugged him. "Are you okay? Auntie Arachne didn't hurt you did she?" I felt him shiver. "She didn't!" He nodded. "Wretched bitch!"

"How can you tell what happened by his body language?" Soul asked.

"Even though I haven't been with him all of our lives, he's my brother and I can still tell." We went inside and brought Maka to the Death room where Daddy was talking to Death. Dad started dealing with the webs and Death was looking at me.

"Erica?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"Yuki and Suki came and saw me a few hours ago. They told me what happened at the basketball court." I began to shake.

"What happened Erica?" Maka asked.

"I-I. S-Suki. T-Then." I cried. "Kid knows I love him!" Dad stood there shocked as well as the others.

"Oh. I feel so bad for Kid. Being loved by a-"

"She already fucking heard it Soul!" This time it was Yuki, let's us remember that she has the biggest crush on him. "She is only one-eigth Kishin and witch. Which means she's only one-fourth whatever the hell you wanna call it! She loves Kid and she couldn't even get a reaction because of Black*Star, Patty, and Liz! If you don't fucking like her then go fucking die already! I don't care how much I fucking love you! If your gonna be a whiny little snot nosed bitch to my Meister, I'm sorry Maka, but I hope you never become a death scythe Soul!" This hit him hard, in more ways than one.

"You love me?"

"No shit! Have you not noticed all the things we have in common? Our fucking personalities are the same! But I don't care! Why should I be with some prick who's a bastard to my Meister!" I kinda smiled.

"Thanks Yuki." She smiled at me.

"No prob Erica." Suki stood next to Crona.

"C-Crona." He looked at her. "Since the other two already confessed to their love intrest... um... oh... I don't know how to handle this... I... this is hard to deal with... Crona I..."

"Onii-sama, Suki loves you. And I know you like her back. Deal with this together." Crona and Suki blushed. I gentally pushed them together. "Yuki, if you didn't wanna castrate Soul, I'd do the same thing."

"Oh well look at this. Isn't this cute. Looks like the traitors Weapons can be loved. Too bad she never will." It was Black*Star. I know this because a few seconds after we heard a smack and an 'Ow Tsubaki'. They came in with the others, being Liz, Patty, and... Kid.

"Will you shut up you damn prick?! I hope Tsubaki dumps your ass!" Everyone except Suki and I gasped.

"How did you know Yuki?" Black*Star asked.

"Easy to tell." He glared and clenched his teeth. I looked at Kid. I knew he didn't love me, but I couldn't help it. His golden eyes dazzled me. They were beautiful. He looked right back at me. I didn't even try to turn my gaze. I continued to stare.

"You done staring at him you damn Kishin" It was Liz. I glared at her.

"Damn bitch." I growled.

"Erica!"

"Sorry Dad."

"That's what I thought. Liz, shut up or you'll be the classes next disection." He smiled at the thought.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry Erica."

"Stop calling him 'Daddy'" Liz said.

"He's still her foster dad!" The word 'foster dad' just cut like a knife.

"Maka, I know you were trying to help, but you made the situation worse."

"Oh, sorry Erica."

"It's okay Maka, we have to face the truth eventually. Stein's not my real father, never was and never will be." I closed my eyes and felt a tear go down my face. Then someone's embrace.

It wasn't Dad, a chest wasn't in my face. It wasn't a girl, the chest was flat. It wasn't Black*Star or Soul, they hate me, it wasn't Crona, he wasn't good at these and would be shaking. I wrapped my arms around this mysterious figure and felt that it had short hair... it couldn't be Kid... could it. I opened my eyes and saw the black hair and three white stripes. It was Kid! My eyes widened. Kid, was hugging me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Yup, definately Kid.

"Why, are you holding me like this? I thought... I thought you hated me."

"Erica. I don't hate you. After yesterday. I thought about everything you've said, and what Suki pounded into my ears and skull. You're all right. You aren't any different from before. I... I guess I feel the same way, but-" My heart skipped a beat, the 'but' didn't even enter my head. I didn't even let him finish his sentance. I kissed him. He kissed me back too! Then there was a clearing of a throat and we pulled away before Dad killed Kid.

"Anyways. As I was saying. I feel the same way, but, I'm sorry Erica. We can't be together till we kill your father and this new threat." I kinda frowned. But smiled again.

"Okay, I'll wait." Kid kissed me again, this time we ignored my dad. Happiness.

**Random bullshit! Anyways... hi. How you doin? =)**


End file.
